I'm Asking You Why
by XSerendipity92X
Summary: "I may not know all of it but I know enough and if I were to judge you and shun you away then I might as well take back my forgiveness to my father and shun him out too. He's done as much bad as you did but that's not who he is anymore and the moment you stood against your mother… it wasn't who you were either." One Shot Requested by KeeperofHearts Formally titled- "Let Me In"


**Here's a one - shot request for KeeperofHearts and KeeperofRumple since I can't make ThiefQueen happen in my story "She's falling From Grace." I poured my heart and soul into this for you two so enjoy and let me know what you think. If anyone have any other one - shot requests let me know and I'll try to get to them as soon as I could. **

**impureevilregal - If you're reading this I saw your request and I'm working on it. It should be up in a few days :)**

**Enjoy all you ThiefQueen fans and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimers - I don't own anything!**

* * *

One Shot – I'm Asking You Why(Formally titled "Let Me In")

Setting - This was written before "The Miller's Daughter" 2x16 aired so in this fic I assumed Regina chooses good in the last minute and defeats Cora. This now takes place after all the drama in season two and goes into an AU of season 3

It's been months since the curse broke, weeks since Emma and Snow came back, and just days since Cora was defeated. Everything in Storybrooke had gone back to normal. Gold was alive and Regina continued on redeeming herself. Now Henry sat at a booth at Granny's diner while he watched Regina and his dad Neal arguing. This has been happening a lot lately and he couldn't do anything to stop it so he just watched quietly. He had barely even registered Emma coming in.

"Hey sorry I'm late. There was a problem at the station and…" she trailed off as she realized neither one of them were listening. They were too busy arguing like children, yet Emma sensed that it was so much more. She slid into the booth beside Henry.

"Have they been arguing like this the whole time?" she asked, neither one of them taking their eyes off the two adults standing above them.

"Uh huh," he replied solemnly.

"Who did what this time?" she asked.

"Mom found out Neal let me stay up late yesterday night and then we were late meeting her today."

"Wow that's enough to tick her off. Do you think she'll slap him again?"

"Mom…" Henry protested, annoyed at the bitterness she directed towards his father.

"Sorry," she muttered as she focused on the scene before them.

"How could you be so careless Mr. Cassidy? Henry has school in the morning. Why would you even think about letting him stay up so late playing video games with you?" Regina asked, her voice stern.

"I said call me Neal and it was an accident. We just lost track of time."

"And then there's the fact that you were late dropping him off today. Do I have to remind you I only get Saturday with him unlike you and Miss Swan?"

"I'm well aware of that and besides why do you even get a part of the custody arrangement. From what I've heard you're evil. You sided with Cora."

"Neal…" Emma warned but was only ignored.

"Don't! Don't bring her up!" Regina threatened, her eyes growing dark. Who the hell did this guy think he is? At the last minute she chose good… she helped defeat Cora just to prove it. What more did he want?

"Look lady, you may have raised him but he's my kid! Mine! And after everything you did you don't get a say. You don't know what's best for my son… I do because I'm his father!" Neal had yelled those words in her face. He might as well just slap her because that's what it felt like to her. The diner was silent and she can feel everybody's eyes on her. The fact that he had talked to her like that made her angry.

"He's in for it," Henry whispered to Emma. Regina's face was full of anger but at her son's words, she calmed herself down. He loved Neal and she was glad he had a father to look up to but as much as she hated the man she knew having his father in his life was the best thing for him. The anger in her eyes faded and was replaced by raw genuine hurt. She looked into Neal's eyes for just a second before turning to her son. She didn't know what to say to him so she didn't say anything. She can feel the tears of hurt, anger, and embarrassment threatening to fall but she held them in. There was no way she was going to let any of these people see her cry, especially infront of this man.

"Let's go Henry," she said, her voice cracking with suppressed emotion.

"Regina… are you ok?" Emma asked as Henry stood and grabbed his things. So much for the dinner Henry had planned for them. He loved all three of them and even though he and Regina were still mending their relationship he wanted all three of his parents to get along.

"I'm fine Miss Swan," she said coldly, completely avoiding Emma's gaze as she took Henry's hand and led him out of the diner. As soon as the door closed everyone went back to what they were doing. Emma looked up at Neal, her eyes blazing in anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you," she said, her voice low and threatening. Neal sighed in defeat and sat across from her at the booth.

"It's true!" he defended himself.

"No, it's not," she said. "She was there for Henry during the ten years we couldn't. She adopted him and loved him as if he were her own. We never got along in the beginning but I never doubted her once as a mother. Listen Neal, as much as you try to deny it and it hurts me to say this but Regina will always be Henry's first mother."

"But…"

"No," she interrupted him. "I know Regina was wrong in trusting her mother but all she wanted was to get Henry back after I had taken him from her. He is what makes her want to be good so you are going over there and you are going to apologize." Her words were stern and he knew better than to argue besides he knew she was right. After he had yelled like that he right away felt bad. He didn't know why exactly but he knew he needed to talk to her.

* * *

It was late at night when Neal finally gained the courage to step out of his car and walk up the path to the mansion. He rang the doorbell without even thinking about it because he knew if he hesitated he would change his mind. As he sat in his car for hours, he had time to think about what Emma had said to him and what he had said to Regina. Emma was right; it wasn't fair of him to say those things to her especially infront of Henry and the whole diner. The door opened and he expected to see a pissed off former evil queen but instead it was Henry that was standing before him. To his surprise, his expression was full of anger.

"It's you."

That statement couldn't hurt him more than it already did. He knew without a doubt that Regina wasn't the only one he hurt. He hurt his son too. "Jesus… Henry I'm sorry. Things shouldn't have gone out of hand like that. I shouldn't have said any of those things. I didn't mean them."

"I know," he said, his expression softening as if he forgot he was supposed to be mad.

"You do?" His voice was full of confusion.

"Yeah, I'm just upset that you hurt her but I know you didn't mean it. You're just scared."

"Scared of what?" he asked, even more confused than ever. What was this kid talking about?

"I see the way you look at her sometimes even when you guys fight. You and Emma don't look at each other like that."

"Too much happened between us Henry. I hurt Emma," he explained, avoiding what Henry had said about Regina. He can't believe he didn't realize it sooner. This explained so much… all the weird confusing feelings he's been having towards her and why he was always so angry at her.

"I know and I'm ok with that," he admitted sadly. At those words he knelt down to Henry's level.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"That's ok because now you can be with Regina."

"Henry… I don't…" he started to protest. Even though he finally realized he did in fact felt something for her he wasn't ready to admit it out loud.

"Don't deny it dad, it's the same way Grandma and Grandpa look at each other. I know you love her. Like I said, you're just scared." Neal didn't even know what to say to that and luckily he didn't have to because Regina's voice sounded from inside.

"Henry? Who's at the door?" Neal got to his feet as Regina appeared behind Henry.

"Mr. Cassidy, I assume you're here to apologize." Her tone was cold but her eyes said everything he needed to know.

"Please, call me Neal and I want to talk to you."

"Do you really think I would want to hear you out after all the hurtful words you shouted in my face? You're wasting your breath now go."

"Mom, just listen to him please," Henry asked, looking up at her with those bright brown eyes that she could never say no to. She dropped the cold act and looked at Neal in defeat.

"Henry, why don't you go inside so we can talk." He smiled at those words and gave Regina a quick hug before rushing inside. Regina closed the door and met Neal's gaze, waiting for him to speak. This was his chance and he could only hope he won't blow it.

"I'm sorry for everything I said and for all the fights that I keep picking with you. I didn't mean any of it. He may be my son but you were his mother for ten years. You took care him when Emma and I couldn't. I should be thanking you, not telling you that you're nothing to him. He's a great kid because of you. He really does love you Regina… I mean he talks nonstop about you when we're together I mean sure it's mostly pointing out that I'm doing everything wrong compared to the way you cook or do other stuff for him but…"

"Why did you say it?" she asked, interrupting his nervous rambling.

"I… well…" How does he tell the former evil queen that he might just have feelings for her? She shook her head impatiently.

"You don't know," she stated, her eyes flashing. "I don't have time for this."

"No… please wait," he said grabbing her arm before she can leave. "I was scared ok. Henry made me realize things and he's right. I just didn't want them to be true."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, pulling her arm away.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," he explained. "After everything you did I should be hating you."

"Mr. Cassidy, if you're just going to lecture me on my past then I suggest you leave," she snapped and he can hear the hurt in her words. He needed to come clean before he caused anymore damage.

"I like you," he found himself blurting out. It was as if he had no control over his mouth. Regina was immediately silenced by his words and all he can do was watch as she processed what he said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"What…" she whispered, her evil queen mask gone and all he saw was Regina. He stepped up to her, closing the distance between them and taking her face gently in his hands.

"I like you," he whispered, looking into her soft brown eyes. He knew this revelation scared her and he wondered when was the last time she had been with someone… someone who loved her. He didn't know much about her past besides from what Henry told him but he knew it's been a while since she's probably had someone to care for her like he does.

"Why?" Her voice was barely above a whisper and he could see the raw fear in her eyes. He's never seen her like this and it scared him. He can feel her body shaking against his.

"Because underneath the ice queen mask you have going for you, I see who you really are. I understand what it's like to have a parent who is evil and loving them anyway. I understand why you wanted to side with Cora. I understand you more than anyone in this town which is why I couldn't help but fall in love with you. You're smart, funny, and sweet when you let your guard down and I only see that when you're with Henry."

"We fight all the time…"

"Because I kept pushing you away and I'm sorry." His words were warm and sincere and Regina simply didn't know what to say. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't feel the same way as him. She just couldn't admit it out loud. How could he love someone like her? They had a lot in common but yet they were still so different and she knew all she would get out of this was a world of hurt. Like anyone else, she didn't expect him to stick around once he found out all she had truly done in the past. She pulled away from him, right away missing the contact.

"No… you don't know me… what I've done…"

"I may not know all of it but I know enough and if I were to judge you and shun you away then I might as well take back my forgiveness to my father and shun him out too. He's done as much bad as you did but that's not who he is anymore and the moment you stood against your mother… it wasn't who you were either." He took her hand and gently raised her chin so she would look at him. "Please… give this a chance. Let me in."

She couldn't say anything and he can see the fear in her face. Her eyes were shinning in the moonlight as a single tear slid down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb and gently pressed his lips to hers knowing his kiss would help chase away the doubts. She tensed for a second before melting into his embrace and returning the kiss. It was sweet and full of promise that he would never hurt her. She found herself holding on to him as she felt all her walls crashing down. Besides Daniel, no man had ever made her feel this safe… this loved and she couldn't stop the rapid tears from streaming down her cheeks. When the need for air became too strong she pulled away and let him hold her as she cried into his shoulder.

"It's ok, I'm here," he whispered as she felt him press a light kiss on her head. When she was through he pulled away and couldn't help but think she still looked so beautiful with her tear stained cheeks and tired eyes.

"Come on, let's get you inside," he said as he took her hand and led her into the mansion. It was quiet and they knew Henry must have got tired of waiting and went to bed. He led her into the living room and sat on the couch, pulling her lovingly against him. They just sat there together, staring into the fireplace. The flames casted a glow in the dark living room that reflected in their eyes.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as she tiredly rested her head against his chest. She was silent for a while and he wondered if she even heard him. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. It was a while before he finally heard her soft voice. It was full of exhaustion and he knew she was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Neal…" His heart warmed at the sound of his first name.

"Yeah," he answered, not being able to keep the smile from forming on his lips.

"Don't hurt me ok."

"I won't," he whispered as he brushed the hair out of her face and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Now go to sleep, you're exhausted." She didn't need to be told twice because in just a few short minutes she was asleep with Neal holding her in his arms. For the first time she felt safe… she felt loved and she knew everything was going to be ok.


End file.
